Chicken Run (Disney print)
If Aardman Animations was ever part of the Walt Disney Company, Chicken Run would've looked like this: VHS Opening #Navy Blue Warnings (2000) #Dreamworks Home Entertainment Logo (1998-2010; Full Screen) #"Now in Theaters" (2000) #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Preview #"Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" (2000) #Toy Story 2 Preview #The Emperor's New Groove Preview #"Now Available to Own on Video & DVD" (2000) #Dinosaur Preview #The Prince of Egypt Preview #"Now Available on CD and Cassette" (2000) #Chicken Run Soundtrack Album Promo #"Coming Soon to Theaters from Dreamworks Pictures" (2001) #Shrek Teaser #"Join Us After the Movie..." #"Feature Presentation" (1999) #THX Logo #Dreamworks Pictures Logo (1997-2017) VHS Closing #Dreamworks Pictures Logo (1997-2017) #Ellis Hall's "Flip, Flop, and Fly" Music Video #Wallace and Gromit VHS's and DVDs Promo DVD Opening (Standard 2001 DVD) #Navy Blue Warnings (2000) #Dreamworks Home Entertainment Logo (1998-2010; Widescreen) #"Now in Theaters" (2000) #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Preview #"Coming Soon to Theaters" (2000) #Shrek Teaser #"Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" (2000) #Toy Story 2 Preview #The Emperor's New Groove Preview #DVD Menu #THX Logo #Dreamworks Pictures Logo (1997-2017) DVD Opening (2001 Collector's Edition DVD) #Navy Blue Warnings (2000) #Dreamworks Home Entertainment Logo (1998-2010; Widescreen) #DVD Menu #THX Logo #Dreamworks Pictures Logo (1997-2017) DVD Menus Original DVD/Collector's Edition Disc 1: Main Menu *Chapter Selection *Set Up *Bonus Material *Sneak Peeks *Play Original DVD/Collector's Edition Disc 1: Chapter Selection #No Chicken Escapes from Tweedy's Farm #Opening Titles #Eggless Edwina #Nick and Fetcher at Your Service #They're Organized #Operation Cover-Up #The Lone Free Ranger #Teach Us to Fly #Poultry in Motion #Special Delivery #We Need More Thrust #Roll Call #Shake Those Tail Feathers #It's a Pie Machine #Chickens Go in, Pies Come Out #I Don't Want to Be a Pie #Rocky's Secret is Revealed #Building the Plane #The Escape #Ready for Take Off #We're Flying #Bombs Away #Chikin Sanctuary #The Chicken or the Egg (End Credits) Original DVD/Collector's Edition Disc 1: Set Up *Spoken Languages *Captions *THX Optimizer Original DVD/Collector's Edition Disc 1: Spoken Languages *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *English (DTS 5.1 Surround) *English (Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround) *French (Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround) *Spanish (Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround) Original DVD/Collector's Edition Disc 1: Captions *English for the Hearing Impaired *Spanish *None Original DVD: Bonus Features *Screaming Chicken Panic Button *Audio Commentary by Peter Lord and Nick Park Link to Audio Commentary: Chicken Run Commentary *DVD-Rom *Trailers and TV Spot *Egg Hunt Original DVD: Trailers and TV Spot *Trailer #1 *Trailer #2 *TV Spot *Sneak Preview Original DVD/Collector's Edition Disc 1: Sneak Peeks *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Shrek *Toy Story 2 *The Emperor's New Groove *Dinosaur *The Tigger Movie *The Prince of Egypt *The Road to El Dorado Collector's Edition Disc 1: Bonus Material *Screaming Chicken Panic Button *Audio Commentary by Peter Lord and Nick Park *Egg Hunt Collector's Edition Disc 2: Main Menu *Music & Sound *Publicity Collector's Edition Disc 2: Music & Sound *"Flip, Flop, and Fly" Music Video by Ellis Hall Collector's Edition Disc 2: Publicity *Trailers *TV Spots *Sneak Preview Collector's Edition Disc 2: Trailers *Teaser Trailer *Teaser Trailer #2 *Theatrical Trailer Collector's Edition Disc 2: TV Spots Title Index Original DVD #Chicken Run #Redirect to menu #Navy Blue Warnings #Dreamworks Home Entertainment Logo (1998-2010; Widescreen) #THX Logo #Screaming Chicken Panic Button #Sneak Peeks (before the main menu) #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Preview #Shrek Teaser #Toy Story 2 Preview #The Emperor's New Groove Preview #THX Optimizer #THX Optimizer: Audio Tests #THX Optimizer: Video Tests #THX Optimizer: Hidden Color Test #THX Optimizer: (unreachable) #THX Optimizer: 16:9 Aspect Ratio Set-Up #THX Optimizer: Final Test Collector's Edition Disc 1 #Chicken Run #Redirect to menu #Navy Blue Warnings #Dreamworks Home Entertainment Logo (1998-2010; Widescreen) #THX Logo #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Preview #Shrek Teaser #Toy Story 2 Preview #The Emperor's New Groove Preview #THX Optimizer #THX Optimizer: Audio Tests #THX Optimizer: Video Tests #THX Optimizer: Hidden Color Test #THX Optimizer: (unreachable) #THX Optimizer: 16:9 Aspect Ratio Set-Up #THX Optimizer: Final Test Collector's Edition Disc 2 #Disc 2 Introduction #Main Menu (??? chapters) #Redirect to main menu (??? chapters) #"Flip, Flop, and Fly" Music Video (by Ellis Hall) #Chicken Run Teaser Trailer #Chicken Run Teaser Trailer #2 #Chicken Run Theatrical Trailer #Chicken Run Sneak Preview Blu-Ray Menus Trivia *In the THX optimizer, the scene with ??? is used. *The captions are done by Captions, Inc. Los Angeles.